The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly, to methods of deleting (erasing) files stored on permanent storage media of a computer system that eliminates the possibility of recovery of the data as a readable file by unauthorized persons.
A traditional method for deleting a file from permanent storage space (a hard disk, for example) is to delete the pointer contained in the file directory that points to the information blocks comprising the file. The actual contents of the information is left untouched. Using a utility program, the contents of every block of storage space can be scanned for sensitive information.
More particularly, although storage space is freed up for other uses, the file's data content is left untouched until the storage space is actually used for another file storage. This is inherently dangerous because the user believes the data is gone, yet a skilled intruder can use powerful utility tools to scan for these deleted files.
Another conventional method of file deletion requires a user to overwrite 0's and 1's over the entire data file as to remove any magnetic remnants of the removed information. This method is slow because the system must write 0's and 1's many times to ensure that the stored information cannot be recovered.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a method for deleting files stored on permanent storage media. It is a further objective to provide for a file deletion method whereby files are permanently deleted without the possibility of recovery. It is a further objective to provide for a file deletion method whereby files are deleted in a manner that does not permit recovery by a person other than the original user or someone authorized by the user, and thus permits recovery of the deleted file.